Dark Moon
by Sarryn
Summary: For once Lina and Co. aren't responsible for saving the world, but that doesn't mean evil will just take it easy as well. They have a new mission and will be forced to fight one of their own. Warning: will becoming darker and probably angsty. Finished!
1. Default Chapter

This is the first series of what I'm planning on becoming a three series project

This is the first series of what I'm planning on becoming a three series project. I have a suspicion that each series will be darker, more angst-y than the one before it. Not only that but I'll get into some adult themes *waves a 'yeah' sign* and other psychological goodness. Set after the final season of Slayers and I don't own Slayers, please review and expect an upping in the rating as this story progresses. 

New Moon

A pastel darkness had slipped unobtrusively across the liquid sky, following swiftly upon the sun's descent. Gauzy shadows flittered about nervously as the refulgent stars coruscated overhead. Underneath the dark canopy of leaves, a soft woody fragrance permeating the air, the woman struggled through the thick tree trunks, massive impediments in her way. A ragged sob escaped her throat. One arm clasped protectively about her swollen stomach the other blindly sought balance against anything.

She looked frantically over her shoulder. Had that noise been them? The ones that had chased her without stop? Perspiration seeped into her gentle green eyes, burning. She had to get away, she couldn't let them catch her, kill her. 

The woman's piercing screamed echoed hollowly through the impassive forest.

****

"What was that?" Lina demanded looking around warily. Her companions looked around with marked uncertainty. "I'm not making it up. I heard a noise," she informed them hotly. 

"A wild animal?" Gourry asked around a mouthful of food. Zelgadis cocked his head to one side and listened intently, a thoughtful look on his serious face. Amelia issued a small squeal and latched on to the chimera's arm. 

"It's coming from there," the blue-skinned man announced pointing off into the darkness beyond the campfire. "It sounds like someone's in trouble."

"Trouble?" Amelia perked up immediately. "Then we must swoop down with a blazing justice and right the wrongs being done. In the name of justice."

Lina sighed and stretched lazily, "I guess we could check it out. Whoever it is better be grateful." Gourry nodded and withdrew his sword. Zelgadis stood up, loosening the princess' grip on his arm.

Together the adventurers plunged into the darkened forest following the eerie screams. 

****

Curling protectively into a fetal position the woman fell to the ground, blood seeping from the wound above her eye. Above her shadows flowed convulsively into vaguely humanoid shapes, saffron eyes gleaming. A strangely hypnotic tittering filled her ears as she whimpered softly. 

Screaming she was hauled into a half-crouched position by her hair. Soft hisses punctuated the soft laughter that oozed around her. Roughly the beings shook her with a demonic sort of amusement. She flinched as a sharp claw slashed into her cheek, grated against bone.

"Fireball."

A burning corona of flames erupted around, the shadows screeched in outrage, a low snarl rising from the depths of their melting throats. She coughed weakly as she sank to the ground, feeling the fire brush against her weary body. 

"Aqua Create."

A startled gasp escaped the woman's mouth as gallons of cold water poured down upon her and the eagerly spawning fire. Confusion shone within the depths of her weary eyes as she stared at the group of people slowly converging upon her. 

"Hey, are you okay?" one of them asked her. She stared at them, a frightened animal unused to kindness. 

****

Amelia crouched beside the battered woman and lay a gentle hand on her quivering shoulder. The woman regarded her with terrified green eyes, tears and blood streaking her face. A fiery rage seethed beneath the princess's pure skin, how dare such a cruel atrocity be allowed to happen. She would right that wrong, she would help this frightened woman, or die trying. Calling upon her powers as a Shrine Maiden, Amelia cast a simple healing spell on the woman. She watched with satisfaction as the cuts and bruises were replaced by unmarred flesh. 

A gagging noise came from the woman as she lunged forward and gripped the petite brunette tightly about the waist. The girl could feel the wracking sobs that shook the woman's slender body as she cried her fear out. Amelia gently stroked her tangled hair, murmuring soft reassurances. 

"Thank you," the woman stammered, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Thank you so much. I thought I was done fore. I thought _they_ would get me."

"So does this gratitude come with a reward?" Lina asked brightly. "What?" she demanded as her companions gave her a cold look. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have much," the woman admitted ruefully, a wan smile playing across her lips. "I've been running for awhile now." She glanced down at her rounded stomach with soft tenderness, she stroked it protectively.

"Oh my gods, you're pregnant?" the princess demanded wide-eyed. The woman nodded slightly.

"Gee, and I thought she was just fat," Gourry remarked with a small laugh. Angrily Lina rounded on him and then brought him to his knees with a kick to a sensitive anatomical region. The woman gasped at such a display of violence and backed away.

"Mister Gourry, Miss Lina, can't you see she's frightened enough without you two acting up?" the princess demanded hotly. A somewhat chagrined sorceress and swordsman apologized, though the redhead gave the man a look that promised painful retribution. 

"If you're feeling up to walking our campsite isn't far off," Zelgadis commented with uncharacteristic kindness.

"I'm fine now, just a little shaken is all," the woman replied, bestowing upon them a beatific smile. The companions couldn't help but return it; there was something so pure and gentle about her that made them all feel protective of her. 

****

The woman, Kerenina as they found out, slowly sipped the hot soup they had given her. She had been offered a change of clothing but she felt that she would be taken advantage of their kindness and had adamantly refused. Instead she sat calmly by the fire, wrapped in a thick blanket.

"So you've never heard of me?" Lina demanded for the hundredth time, disbelief evident in her rising voice. Kerenina shook her head solemnly; she regarded the sorceress with innocent curiosity.

"I was a Forest Witch," the woman replied. "I never had much human contact, except for those who were in dire need of a miraculous remedy. But since I was feared and people thought I wanted their first born child, few ever came."

"I thought Forest Witches were supposed to be ugly old hags," Gourry remarked with a sheepish smile. 

"Yeah, and they put curses on people and enslaved beautiful young princesses. Then a heroic knight on a white horse would come and trick the witch and elope with the princess," Amelia sighed, her eyes all dreamy.

"I'm afraid that that sort of thing was happened more a couple centuries ago. We Forest Witches have gotten smarter. What use do we have of a princess if a knight just comes and takes her away? And why would we want some squealing child of a stranger?" the woman giggled.

"Yes, I can see your point," Zelgadis commented. "It must be nice not being bothered all the time."

"Come on Zel, don't be so anti-social," Lina called, slapping him on the back. "Ow." The chimera shrugged as the sorceress rubbed her smarting hand. 

"If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you all a favor?" Kerenina asked hesitantly. The four companions turned to look at her with interest. 

"Depends," the redhead said. "What will you give us?"

"I'll give you all my money if you'll do this for me," the woman told them, removing a small leather pouch from her belt. "Will you protect me until I have my child?"

****

Thank you for reading this, please be kind and review. I'll get the next chapter out pretty soon if anyone's interested. 


	2. Falling Moon

Just to clear things up, Kerenina is the woman who is pregnant. The reason her name was mentioned so late was because I hadn't decided on what to call her yet. I hope that answers your question about that. I think I'll be calling this series the Dark Moon Saga, I won't change the title or anything, that's just what I'll be calling it in my head. If any of you care. Anyways please review.  
  
  
Falling Moon  
  
  
Morning had come with a soft resplendence that flowed across the emerald crowns of the forest and dipped between the leafed branches. The fire had burned down to ashes and the blonde sentry had long since drifted off into sleep, his shoulder's slumped and head bowed over his crossed arms. He muttered something in his sleep and then fell over without waking up.   
  
"Gourry, how could you fall asleep," a shrill voice demanded angrily moments before the aforementioned individual found himself being pummeled within an inch of his life. Their companions, and the woman they had agreed to guard, woke up to the sound of flesh impacting flesh.   
  
"What are you two doing?" Zelgadis demanded of Lina and the swordsman. Gourry emitted a weak groan as the sorceress walked away from him with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Found him asleep at his post," she informed them, stretching her tired body.  
  
"Mister Gourry, that was very irresponsible of you," the princess admonished him.   
  
"It's alright, nothing happened," Kerenina inserted in a placating tone. She smiled with genuine sweetness, the combatants reluctantly relented. Her smiled wavered and her face paled. With a mumbled apology she stumbled off into the woods.  
  
"Hey wait, it's dangerous," Gourry called making an attempt to follow her.  
  
"Just leave her alone. It's just a bit of morning sickness," Lina told him as she grasped his long hair firmly.   
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"It's a female thing," she answered vaguely, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. She hated discussing feminine problems with him, he never got it.  
  
"Why don't you do it?"  
  
"It's a pregnant female thing," she clarified before slamming her elbow into her stomach.   
  
Kerenina reentered, a dull flush staining her pale cheeks, she glanced around in embarrassment, noted Lina beating up Gourry, and made her way to fireside. Zelgadis had stirred up the embers and a decent sized blaze boiled water for his coffee while Amelia cooked a large breakfast.   
  
"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" she asked the woman kindly. The woman shook her vehemently, a look of nausea passed across her face.  
  
"Just some bread or toast," she replied softly.   
  
"Here you go," Amelia said handing the woman a few slices of bread, wisely deciding that butter wouldn't be appreciated. The woman inclined her head in gratitude as she munched on the bread more or less contentedly.  
  
****  
  
The dark cloak of dusk settled across the land, shattering the golden security of day with frigid fingers. A deceptively fresh scent permeated air, menacing rain and violent gales. The five travelers cast apprehensive glares at the offending clouds and discussed where to spend the night.   
  
"It's okay, we don't have to stop now," the woman told them, her smile slightly strained. "I told you that you can just continue on your journey like nothing's changed."  
  
Lina shook her head; "It doesn't matter. It'd be best to set up camp now and then wait for the rain then to set up camp while it rains."  
  
"So how pregnant are you?" Gourry asked out of the blue, innocent curiosity on his face. The sorceress muttered his name lowly and then rammed her fist into his head.  
  
"Don't ask her that, it's not polite," she hissed.   
  
"It's okay," Kerenina assured them with a smile. "I'm almost nine months into it."  
  
They stared at her in shock, except for Gourry, as the implications set in.   
  
"You shouldn't be travelling if your pregnant, never mind being nine months," Amelia cried, her voice emphasized by a peal of thunder.   
  
"You could endanger the baby," Zelgadis added.   
  
"I know," the woman replied, looking away. "But I have to keep going. If I don't they'll get me."  
  
"Those shadow things?" She nodded solemnly, green eyes troubled. The companions hadn't gotten a clear view of the beings that had attacked her, but what they had seen sent shivers of fear down their spines. There was something so unnatural in the liquid movements of those creatures, serpentine and cat-like, flowing around each other in a hypnotizing pattern. It seemed as though they had no substance, were not corporeal, but the small gouges in their victim's flesh proved otherwise.   
  
Without warning a deluge of water fell full upon them, in an instant they were completely soaked. An assortment of curses greeted this new development as the group scrambled about to create a makeshift camp.   
  
They huddled close together under the cover of a single tent that they had managed to construct. Their damp bodies pressed together seeing as how the girls were adamantly against removing any article of clothing save boots, socks and gloves. The men had grumbled some, stating that they would dry off sooner if they weren't wearing damp clothes, a few glares and the threat of a fireball soon had the issue resolved.   
  
"If we hadn't stood around chatting..." the chimera grumbled as he shifted position, jabbing Lina in the back with his elbow more or less accidentally.   
  
"Stop griping Zel, you were as much..." her voice trailed off as some disturbance outside caught her attention. Garnet eyes narrowed as a bolt of lighting ripped across the sky, thunder followed swiftly on its heels. For a moment she could have sworn she saw something other than bushes moving out there.   
  
"Something's there," she whispered harshly, catching everyone's attention.   
  
"Them?" Gourry asked, hand coming to rest at the hilt of his sword. A small mewling noise came from Kerenina as she began to shake.  
  
"Everyone be quiet," Zelgadis hissed as he strained to hear above the pounding of the rain. The companions fell into uneasy silence, those that could fight tensed up, aware that it was nearly impossible to fight in such close quarters. The pregnant woman began to sob softly, the sound drowned out by the downpour.   
  
Another snake of lighting shot across the sky and another resounding peal of thunder sounded, and suddenly the wind flung the stinging bullets of water into their faces. A scream resounded as the shocked travelers found the tent in shreds around them.   
  
Gourry cried out as one of the shadow beings clamped its burning jaws around his forearm. The thing worried his arm viciously, razor teeth scrapping across bone. The swordsman bellowed and brought his fist down in the general area of the head. It let go and staggered back with liquid grace, something like a quavering voice echoing from some aperture. He didn't wait a moment longer and brought his sword into the game. With a few slices the thing had been reduced to steaming black ichor.   
  
Before he could rush to help the others three more jumped him. With every he felled another came to continue the attack.   
  
****  
  
"Fireball," Lina cried, a blast of burning flames sizzled through the air and immolated a group of the living shadows. Spinning around she cast a flare arrow and dispatched another, dark bits of tissue and something stickier splattered across her face, mixing with the rain.   
  
From the corner of her eye she could see Zel and Amelia blasting away all those that tried to approach their charge. She noted that the woman had several deep lacerations on her arms and one on her rotund stomach. A flicker of fear lanced through her as she thought of the baby.  
  
What the hell was going on? She wondered as she cast several more spells. There were so many, and there didn't seem to be any end to them. The largest concentration seemed to be going after Zel and Amelia, seeking the woman they guarded. What was so important about her?  
  
Lina issued a pained yelp as one of the shadows latched onto the meat in her calf. It seemed to laugh softly as she fell to the ground. Another came raked its claws across her face, saffron eyes glowing with malicious delight. What were they?  
  
****  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please review and I'll try to get out the next real soon.   



	3. Silent Moon

I think I'm going to change the rating to R for violence right now

I think I'm going to change the rating to R for violence right now. Please review.

Silent Moon

Defeat was inevitable. He smirked, darkness caressing him with something more ardent than a lovers touch. He should give them a fighting chance, after all _it_ would be displeased if he ruined all the fun, but he didn't particularly care. He had been created for one purpose and he would carry it out. Amusement was so overrated. 

****

"Damn, I wish I had my old sword," Gourry declared as he slashed through another shadow. The muscles on his arms and legs burned from his exertion. How long had they been fighting? Minutes? Hours? He had lost track more than a dozen shadow beings ago.

A familiar cry of pain caught his attention; he turned in time to see Lina disappear under a swarming mass of the beings. He leaped over to her, swinging wildly, a second later he was caught in the blast of a powerful fireball. 

****

The sorceress slowly dragged herself into a sitting position, bleeding from a dozen lacerations. She offered her charred companion a sheepish smile before she went on the offensive. But there were no more beasts. She cut a quick glance to the left and right, Zel and Amelia seemed a little worse for ware and the woman didn't seem to be faring much better. Other than that they were alone.

****

He glared angrily at the aura that had banished his creatures. How dare She interfere? 'No direct influence at this time'? His scowl morphed into a cruel smile, there were always a way around such rules.

****

"Is it alright?" Amelia asked with concern as she finished the healing spell. Kerenina nodded with a tight smile, hands protectively placed on her swelled stomach. Her dark brown hair obscured her features, hid the sudden flinch as the child kicked.

"Well, that tent's shot," Lina announced as she held the tattered waxed canvas up for everyone to see. The rain continued to down, the ground swiftly became the consistency of thick porridge. 

"We can't stay here," Zelgadis observed dryly. "At least the forest might afford us some halfway decent cover." The others agreed with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Gourry assisted the pregnant woman with surprising delicacy. 

"I'm beginning to remember why adventuring isn't all it's cracked up to be," Lina muttered as she nearly lost a boot to the thick mud. Together the tired companions trudged deeper into the forest to where the ground could be called reasonably firm. Each staked out a place under a tree and settled down, preparing to spend an excessively uncomfortable night.

Kerenina smiled softly as she felt the tiny life within her give a surprisingly strong kick. It hurt a little, but the pride and pure joy she felt masked all unpleasantness. She couldn't remember the father clearly. He had come and gone, an ephemeral dream or faint spirit. So had it been for all the women in her family. A man would come and stay the night, they would have intercourse and then he would be gone with the morning light. Dimly she could recall him saying something, something that she knew was vitally important. If only she could remember. 

Sighing she pushed away those thoughts, they didn't matter anymore after all. She was filled with a sense of supreme happiness, something all expectant mothers must feel. Holding close the knowledge that they were about to bring into the world a new soul, fresh and clean of society's taint. 

Sighing she attempted to roll onto her side, belatedly realized that such a feat was not only impractical but nearly in impossible in her present condition, and finally she righted herself. As she gazed up at the dark canopy, flinching as the occasional drop hit her face, she decided that she couldn't wait until the baby was born. At least then she would be able to sleep comfortably. 

****

"Good morning all," a deceptively cheerful voice said, the sound echoing eerily through the otherwise silent forest. Five heads snapped up simultaneously, eyes both fearful and determined scanning the area illuminated by pale morning light. 

"Xelloss," Lina yelled as she jumped up, garnet eyes seething with unappeasable anger. "Where the hell are you?"

"Xelloss?" Kerenina said in confusion, attempting to catch someone's eye in order to clarify the situation. She took note of the varying expressions on her newly found companion's faces. The chimera man looked ready to destroy something, the princess had an odd look about her as if she couldn't wait to perform some act of…good? The blonde swordsman seemed unaffected by the whole thing, displaying mild interest. 

"I'm right here, Lina. You don't have to yell," he chided her as he appeared next to her. The sorceress issued a small yelp of surprise and then slugged the man. Kerenina gasped at his sudden and inexplicable arrival, he couldn't be human could he? 

"What are you doing here?" Zelgadis demanded as he stood up hand coming to rest automatically at his sword hilt. 

"No real reason, I just have to kill her," he told them nonchalantly, his staff pointed at the pregnant woman.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'that's a secret' or something?" Gourry asked. Xelloss continued to smile, eyes closed, but the woman got the feeling her was slightly miffed with Gourry. 

"This time it isn't," was his blithe reply. "I'm here to kill that woman and I have permission to destroy anyone who tries to stop me." The Last was said with open eyes, the violet orbs pinning each person with a look of malicious anticipation. He seemed to be daring someone to step up, to defend the helpless woman.

"You haven't been saying your 'life is wonderful' phrase twice a day have you?" Amelia accused him, during the whole commotion she had discovered a place of adequate height from which to deliver her questions. The man dressed as a priest flinched with each word she spoke, becoming acutely uncomfortable as her litany of why he should say such a thing continued for several minutes. 

"I'm sorry, Xelloss, but we can't let you do that," Lina announced, cutting of the brunette without regard. "I guess we'll have to fight you."

"That's right, harming someone in itself is deplorable enough, but to even contemplate injuring a pregnant woman is an injustice that the very righteousness in my heart and soul will not stand for," the princess declared launching herself from the tree and falling on her face on the ground.

"I think you'd just better leave," Zelgadis informed him, ignoring the downed girl. A dark light entered his eyes, something that spoke of pent up anger that needed to be released. "Of course if you stay I'll have to kill you."

"I don't know what's going on, but I wont allow this woman to be hurt by anyone," the blonde swordsman announced as he withdrew his weapon.

"Oh my, I see you all aren't going to cooperate at all," the priest remarked with a sigh of resignation. "I guess I have no other choice but to destroy each and every one of you."

"Come on, Xelloss, what are you trying to pull off?" Lina growled, the workings of a fireball beginning to burn between her hands. "What is your game this time?"

He winked at her and wagged a finger, "Now that is a secret, my dear. Oh and I forgot to mention this, but I won't be the one fighting you just yet. I have something of a present for you all."

"Really?" Gourry asked in excitement before Lina kneed him in a sensitive region. 

"Oh indeed, I think you'll be quite surprised by this one," he replied with mysterious smirk. "Hope you enjoy it."

Amelia barely had time to throw up a defensive shield as a several flare arrows flew towards them. 

"Master Xelloss has commanded me to destroy you all," a coldly familiar voice declared. From behind a tree a dark figure emerged, clothed completely in black.

"Sylphiel?" Gourry cried.

****

This seems to be moving along nicely. I should have the next one out pretty soon. Please review. 


	4. Corrupt Moon

Starts off with a wonderful flashback for you all 

Starts off with a wonderful flashback for you all. I hope my anonymous view acceptance thing is finally working, if not then I don't know what do.

Corrupt Moon

As the effulgent sun began its leisurely descent a mysterious figure walked up the dirty path that wended along the gentle slope a verdant hill. Sylphiel raised one arm to block the sun's glare and wondered who was coming towards her house. There was something vaguely familiar about the careless stride and elegant bearing of the person.

"Hello there, Miss Sylphiel," the man, determined from the baritone of his voice, called. A sweetly innocent smile bloomed on her face as she finally recognized the person.

"Good evening Mister Xelloss. What are you doing here?" she asked as she ran down to greet him. He gave her a short wave and met her halfway.

"I have a favor to request, nothing large but I do need your help."

"Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, I'm not that powerful." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away with slight embarrassment. 

"Don't be so…negative…besides I need you to help me identify an artifact," he replied, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She really wished he would open his eyes, it was rather unnerving the way he smiled all the time. 

"I still don't know how much help I'll be, I only know about white magic relics and such," she murmured evasively. "I'll give it a try though."

"Splendid. Shall we go inside then?"

"Of course, I'll make us some tea," she exclaimed, clapping her hands in excitement. Finally she would be of some use to someone, albeit a Mazoku.

****

Carefully Sylphiel poured the steaming tea into two delicate, blue china cups, watching as the seemingly content priest as he looked about her small kitchen. She placed one before her guest before taking a seat herself.

"So, what is it you want me to identify?" she asked with a curious smile. He reached inside his cloak and withdrew a small black velvet pouch. From that a small shard of black crystal fell out. Silently he handed her the crystal and waited patiently for her assessment.

Carefully she examined it, noting the strange energy that pulsed within. It was like nothing she had ever seen, a vessel of some sort, but what _was_ it? Suddenly a thought bloomed in her mind and she stared down at the innocuous shard with horror.

"This isn't a holy relic," she cried, "This is demonic."

"Really. You're right." With a devilish grin Xelloss snapped his fingers. The young woman screamed as the crystal shattered in her palm, jagged chunks embedding themselves in her hand. She whimpered softly as the inky pieces began to sink deeper into the flesh, absorbing the blood that spurted forth. A vaguely pleasant burning sensation flowed up her arm then moved through her entire body.

Her eyes remained open in fear as her conscious slowly faded into the chaotic darkness that surged relentlessly through her leaden limbs. She tried to speak, ask him why, but the air was gone from her lungs, sucked out by the malicious glee reflected in his now open violet eyes.

"This tea is quite refreshing," he said as he took a sip. He arched an eyebrow as the brunette landed on the floor with a dull thud. "That's going to leave a mark."

****

The brunette smiled cruelly at her former companions, face partially obscured by a fall of ebon hair.

"Master Xelloss taught me a few tricks. I'm far more powerful than I was before," she purred.

"Miss Sylphiel, why are you doing this?" Amelia cried out desperately, confusion evident in her tone.

"Why? Because I can, because he wants me too."

Lina glared at Sylphiel, hating Xelloss for twisting her pure soul into the creature of darkness before them. This was all a game to him, the shrine maiden was nothing but a toy to be used and discarded on a whim. 

"Please, Sylphiel," Gourry intoned, "What's wrong with you?"

"Gourry?" Her soft voice sounded almost normal, except she had forgotten her usual term of endearment she usually added to the end of his name. "I'll kill you first."

"No choice," Zelgadis declared, with that he sent an elmekia lance at her. Kerenina covered her eyes, unwilling to witness the violence. "Damn it."

"Well, she does specialize in shields to some extent," Lina observed as the bolt of energy bounced away.

"That's not all I specialize in." A look of dark triumph appeared on her face as she began to recite a frighteningly familiar spell.

"She's going to cast a dragon slave." 

"What's going on?" Kerenina cried as she struggled into a standing position, her gaze moving from her companions and the strange woman confronting them. Instead of answering she found herself pulled into the air by Zelgadis and Amelia while Lina held onto Gourry. Together they sped away from the forest. 

A flash of intense light surrounded them, a strange keening sound filling their ears. Then the shock wave hit them and they all tumbled into the emerald greenery. They cowered as a scorching wind grated across their bodies, stealing the precious breath from their lungs.

"Damn you Xelloss," Lina hissed as she stood up. Around them a twisted landscape of warped and charred trees spread out before their eyes.

****

He grinned maliciously as he stared at his battered opponents. Yes, choosing that Mazoku had been a stroke of pure genius, after all he wasn't directly interfering. Nothing would stop his plans, nothing.

****

"Lina," a singsong voice echoed through the burnt stumps. "Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, where are you?"

"Who is she?" Kerenina demanded as she wiped back her tangled hair. "Why…" Her anxious voice trailed off as she doubled over in evident pain, breathing coming out in pained gulps. 

"What's wrong?" Amelia cried, rushing to her side.

"I think…I think it's time," the woman hissed in agony as the first contraction seized her pregnant form. 

****

Finally the site's up; I was waiting for sooooo long. Oh well. For this series I think that I'm almost done, please review and I'll finish this series and then start on the sequel series. Thank you!


	5. Shadowed Moon

Sorry for the long wait, but now I have inspiration. I'm writing again. Yay! Please review.

Shadowed Moon

"Amelia take care of her," Lina cried as threw up a shield around them.

"But this wasn't covered in my teachings, Miss Lina," Amelia declared frantically. 

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's the job of midwives."

"My water broke." Kerenina stared down at her soaked dress from her sitting position on the ground.

"Just help her, do something."

"Like what?" Amelia cast panicked glances between Lina and the pregnant woman. The redheaded sorceress made a wild gesture as Zelgadis launched another elmekia lance at their former companion. "Fine."

****

"…Breath?" 

"I know." The woman screamed angrily as she bore down. "Gods dammit, this hurts." Amelia patted her hand distractedly and peered between her legs, blushing all the while. Around them explosions shook the ground while incantations and smoke filled the air. 

****

"Fireball." The glowing sphere of molten energy splintered about the shielded priestess, bringing crimson highlights to her raven hair. She laughed cruelly and casually tossed off one of her own. Lina threw herself to the ground, feeling the ends of her hair singe. 

"She's learned some more spells," Zelgadis observed dryly as he launched a spell of his own. 

"Sylphiel, please stop it," Gourry pleaded as he tried to make his way through the pitted ground. 

"Gourry, get the hell back."

"What are we going to do, Lina. Our weaker spells aren't making a dent. I think it's time to use _those_ spells." Lina glared at her blue-skinned companion and shook her head.

"We can't just kill her."

"We might have to."

****

"Push."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Kerenina screamed again and flailed weakly at Amelia. The girl winced at her charge's furious tone and the blood pouring out.

"I think I see something. A head." The woman's reply was an inarticulate cry. Her body convulsed and sweat dampened her dark hair. 

A wave of smoldering heat rushed over them before either Lina or Zelgadis could throw up a protection spell. The woman moaned horribly, flushed face tossing from side to side. It felt like the child was ripping out her insides and carrying them to the outside world. Her abdomen burned and throbbed with each contraction.

"Just a little more. I think it's almost here," Amelia declared as she reached for the tiny being. She grimaced as her hands touched the blood and birthing liquid that coated the baby's wrinkled skin. The woman cursed vividly, shocking the naïve princess with her knowledge of vulgar terminology. 

The princess made several faces as she helped to remove the wriggling newborn. The new mother heaved choking gasps and lay still upon the ground.

"You have to unplug it's nose and mouth and then cut the umbilical cord," she sighed with a exhausted smile. Amelia stared at the mewling child and wondered how she was going to do that. Kerenina just lay there smiling, all strength spent. 

"I did it. Wow, that's a first," the princess declared as she proudly displayed the bloody baby. The woman stretched her arms out to embrace the newborn, radiant joy suffusing her countenance. 

"What is it?"

"A…girl. You have a baby girl. She's so cute, messy, but cute." Kerenina drew the struggling infant to her chest and laughed softly as its tiny arms waved about sluggishly. 

"I…thank you, Amelia. I…" The woman's tired body suddenly convulsed. She cried out, as tears of pain fell from her green eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Amelia cried scampering to the woman's side. 

"I…Gods…" Kerenina weakly pushed her daughter into the young princesses' arms and gripped her now-flat stomach. She threw her head back, eyed opened to frightening proportions, and screamed as another gush of fluid rushed from between her legs. A tiredness that had nothing to do with the birthing washed over her. She felt as if she had been dropped into a sea of cotton. Everything felt so far away, the pain, the cries of her companions.

"Kerenina? Miss? What's happening? Gods, you're still bleeding."

"Princess?" She blinked rapidly as she tried to focus on the girl's worried face. "Something's wrong…This shouldn't be happening…"

"Everything's going to be fine, just you wait."

"I don't think so…"

"Don't say that, everything is fine." An explosion rocked the ground and Gourry crashed to the ground, slightly worse for wear. Tears fell from her eyes as she cradled the damp child. It began to scream as the light slowly dimmed in her mother's gentle green eyes.

****

"…Dragon…"

"…Ra…" 

"Stop it." Surprisingly everyone did cease their spell casting at Amelia's furious cry. The petite princess stood up shaking badly, her arms barely holding the crying infant. Her own tears coursed down her cheeks as she strode away from the corpse of Kerenina. 

"Xelloss, give her back. Your mission's over."

"Is that so?" a disembodied voice inquired from all around. "How do you figure?"

"You were only to kill the woman. She's…she's dead. You have nothing more to do." The purple haired priest phased into view. He looked thoughtful as he rested a restraining hand on Sylphiel's arm. "Isn't that right?"

"That is correct. Too bad, I was really enjoying watching you fight." He bestowed a cheerful smile upon them, eyes closed all the while. "And you want who back?"

"Sylphiel, dammit. Take whatever spell you've got on her off, now," Lina growled as she threatened him with a fireball. 

"I vote for killing him outright," Zelgadis muttered. 

"Don't you like her like this? She's far more effective than before and she's quite cute when she acts so assertive." His grin grew wider as their scowls deepened.

"Stop this fooling around, Xelloss. This isn't the time." Amelia wiped the tears from her cheeks and clutched the child tighter. "Just give her back."

He sighed dramatically and then rapped the priestess' head with his knuckles. The young woman convulsed and a black crystal burst from her chest. It hovered there for a moment before the dark priest plucked it from the air and tucked it away. 

"This was fun," he announced jovially before disappearing. Sylphiel swayed suddenly and Gourry managed to catch her before she passed out.

"Is it true, Amelia?" Zelgadis asked as he looked at Kerenina's still body. The girl nodded as she choked back her tears and tried to put on a brave face. 

Lina walked up and poked the infant on the cheek. "I guess its ours now."

"She."

"I guess _she's_ ours now. What should we do?" Gourry, holding an unconscious Sylphiel, approached them. 

"Find a babysitter for her?"

"Filia," Lina cried, clapping her hands together. "She's already got one kid, I'm sure she won't mind another."

****

Okay that's the end of this saga. Short and sweet, sort of. Yes, now the Slayers are saddled with an infant, where'll they get milk? The next part of this series is going to be called _Dark Sun_. Please review and don't forgot to look out for the next saga.

Please excuse all grammar mistakes, I was very tired when I wrote this. 


End file.
